


Sugar Drops

by Koco



Series: Koco's candy shop [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, And Prompto is sweet sixteen, Comedy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, He's around thirty, I correct myself, M/M, Noct may be a little bit creepy some times, Noctis can be very creepy, Oblivious Prompto Argentum, Rating May Change, Sugar Daddy Noctis, age gap, but he has no idea...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: Prompto doesn't know what's going on and Noctis is just happy he has a change in his grey days.A collection of stories about sugar daddy Noctis and sweet and clumsy teen Prompto.1. Red Chocobo - a meeting right from a movie2. Cinderella - Prom visits Noct's house for the first time3. Balance - Ignis gets to know Noctis' 'balance'4. Shirtless - Prompto's first night at Noctis' place.5. Breakfast - Noctis takes Prompto to a special breakfast.6. Love Letter - Prompto receives a love letter.7. Pillow - Some sweet cuddling in the morning.8. Morning Dew - Noctis visits Prompto's workplace.9. Flashback - An unexpected meeting.10. Little Chocobo - Prom's dream comes true.





	1. Red Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something happy and silly so here, take this.  
> I asked my friend the other day what she thinks about sugar daddy Noctis and we started to gather ideas. Here are the BEST OFs.  
> It has a chronological order, but each story can also stand on it's own. This is just happy and fun and maybe a little bit creepy sometimes.  
> Have fun reading~

Faster, faster!

Prompto ran through the streets. His feet flew over the ground and his surroundings were blurry.

FASTER!

He rounded the corner, jumping over a bicycle stand.

FASTER! FASTER!

In the distance he could see the shop. The owner was outside, closing the door.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Prompto screamed down the street.

He stumbled over his own feet, but managed to avoid the ground with a weird pirouette.

The shop owner stopped and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“Y-you have... to stop,” Prompto stammered. His lungs burned and he needed to steady himself on his knees.

“And why? Listen boy, I'm closing now. If you want to buy something you can come tomorrow.”

With pure horror Prompto watched the door being locked.

“No,” he whimpered, but the owner stayed cold and left without looking back.

Prompto dropped to the floor, trying his best not to burst into tears. He had finished work early today, had counted his money until this day and now...

Now the shop with the last available edition of the 'Red Chocobo' magazine had closed in front of his eyes. And tomorrow he had school. What if it was already gone when he came back? What if another collector found the rare item and bought it before him? He knew his luck.

Slowly Prompto rose back on his feet and stumbled, head bowed down, back home.

He was so deep in his mourning that he ran into someone. The sound of falling paper filled the air. The man cursed, but Prompto didn't look up. Instead his eyes were pinned to the ground where a familiar red cover greeted him.

“T-there it is,” he stammered, kneeling down and pressing the desired magazine to his chest.

“Hey, how about apologizing?” an angry voice asked.

Prompto flinched. Carefully he raised his head.

A man stood in front of him, dressed in a messy suit with coffee stains. His dark hair fell loosely around his face, the beard and the bags underneath his eyes underlining his roughly appearance. Still there was something about him. Something... majestic.

But he didn't look like that as he pointed to the magazine in Prompto's hands.

“You know, that's mine.”

“A-a-ah h-here!” Prompto stammered, collecting the other magazines and papers and rose up again to give them to the man.

Not the Red Chocobo though.

“I-I'm sorry,” he mumbled, brushing a blond bang behind his ear and lowering his head out of embarrassment.

For a moment silence followed where Prompto wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He felt so small under the man's gaze.

Suddenly the man held a hand out towards him. Wordless.

Prompto blinked several times, tilting his head to the side. Due to his nervousness he had forgotten that he still held the Red Chocobo in his hands. He stared at the hand, a question on his face. It was a demand, but for what? Wait, was the man still angry even after he had apologized? Was there more he had to do in order to satisfy his rage? Prompto gulped. He had seen something like this on internet platforms. His face turned red when he carefully laid his chin on the hand, looking up with big, blue puppy eyes.

“I-I'm really sorry. I swear,” he said.

The man stared at him with surprise, his eyes widened. He looked at Prompto, then to his hand and back to Prompto.

“I... meant the magazine, but...” he mumbled, his voice turning quieter at the end. Quickly he turned away and cleared his throat. “Do you want it?”

Prompto turned even redder when the realization washed over him. He stumbled backwards, raising the magazine to cover his face. Embarrassed he looked over the edge.

“Oh, I-I'm sorry, sir. I-it's just--- I like it so much so...”

“Then take it,” the man said, a smirk crossing his lips. “But in exchange you have to give me something.”

Well, that was a deal. Prompto knew how rare the magazine was and maybe this was the compensation for his bad luck today.

“Okay,” he said.

“Great, then I would love to have your number.”

Confused Prompto furrowed his eyebrows. He had thought of money or something like this, but his phone number? For a rare magazine?

He would be dumb if he turned this down. He pulled out his phone and gave the man his number.

“Are you a Chocobo fan too, sir?” he asked.

“Not as much as you. But I have many connections, so... if you want more Chocobo items I could get them for you. For a little... prize of course.”

“Really?!” Prompto called out, his eyes shining with excitement. But then his nervousness returned and he fidgeted with his fingers. “B-but I don't have much money, sir. I'm sure I couldn't pay it.”

The man laid a hand at his chin, thinking. If Prompto would have watched him more careful he would have seen the smirk on his lips growing.

“Well... in that case you could work for me. I'm still searching for a... household help,” he said.

“Household help? Uh... I have never done something like this before,” Prompto mumbled, biting down on his lip.

“Oh, it's easy. I just have no time for it. Your job would entail washing clothes, cleaning the kitchen and vacuuming. Something like this. I'm sure you will be able to do it.”

He walked past Prompto, patting him on the shoulder.

“Message me, will you?”

Prompto followed him with his eyes. The offer sounded alluring. He looked down on his phone where a message from the man with his name and address plopped up. A smile spread across Prompto’s lips.

“I will, Mister Caelum.”

 

Crossing the street Noctis stopped and looked back. The boy with blond hair bounced down the street. Noctis watched him until he was out of sight, the mischievous smirk never leaving his lips.

Slowly he looked down on his hand, closing and opening it a few time. Big, blue eyes plopped up in his mind. Hair as golden as the sun.

“How cute,” he said, his smirk turning darker.


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second story~  
> More fluff and creepy Noctis awaits you!

Standing before the gate Prompto couldn't stop gaping. He was in front of a huge estate with a large garden behind the high fence and an even larger mansion. No, it couldn't be-- wait, was this really Noctis' house?

He checked his phone and read the sign on the gate.

It was.

This was a bad joke, Prompto decided. He was visiting the man for the first time and from his first impression he was sure he lived in a little apartment or something like this. NOT IN A DAMN CASTLE!

Suddenly his phone buzzed.

'Sorry, I'm a bit late. But I'll open the gates for you so you can go inside. The small building to the left is mine. It isn't locked so feel to make yourself at home.'

Prompto hadn't even finished reading the text when the gate began to open. With great irritation and widened eyes Prompto watched until it stopped with a loud creak, causing him to flinch.

“O-okay...” he mumbled, grabbing his school bag tighter. He gulped and stepped through the gate.

For Prompto who had only lived in rooms not larger then 10qm (not counting the kitchen and the bathroom) the 'small building' was an extreme understatement. It was HUGE! Just like the rest of the estate, with two floors and a large garden. It was very modern and clean and when Prompto walked up to the door and pushed the door handle it opened without him doing anything more. It was so scary he almost screamed. For a long while he just stood in front of the door, staring into the room behind it.

Collecting all his courage Prompto fought against his fears and stepped into the house.

In contrast to the clean and perfect outside of the building the inside was... rather messy. Clothes were on the floor next to empty Cup Noodles, the furniture was covered in dust and from the kitchen he could smell something... weird.

Prompto didn't know what he should have expected when he decided to meet Noctis today, but this picture of his household fitted better the first impression he had of the man.

He just wondered why he had asked someone like Prompto to help him with the household when he seemed to have enough money to pay dozen butlers and maids.

Nevertheless he was here. And seeing this mess caused his fingers to itch.

He put his schoolbag aside and began cleaning up.

 

Meanwhile Noctis drove through the traffic, cursing at every red light greeting him. He was tired and exhausted. The last days were busy and it didn't seem to stop. Gladly Ignis had an eye on his schedule. But he didn't look amused when Noctis said to shift the meetings today.

He didn't say why, played the cold and powerful boss, but in Ignis' eyes he had seen the doubt. 

Waiting at another red light Noctis watched a couple carrying their grocery bags and he remembered he hadn't had anything in his fridge. It was midday too and he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. And maybe Prompto was hungry as well.

He stopped at a grocery store and bought all the things he needed. Chocolate, meet, a few biscuits and a bunch of instant food found their way in his basket.

“Who is old enough to take care of himself now, Ignis?” he asked himself, proud about his little success, even when Ignis didn't see it.

Finally reaching home his mood lightened more up.

“Well... then let's see if there is a little Chocobo in my house,” he mumbled and opened his door.

Dust wafted over the doorstep and a head with blond hair plopped up from the living room.

“Ah- eh--- w-welcome back,” Prompto stammered.

Noctis watched him with surprise, blinking a few times.

“Oh... you're already cleaning up? Well... I thought of explaining you everything beforehand, but... you seem to be fine.”

He got rid of his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He barely used the fridge because he wasn’t home often and instead at the company. It even still smelled new. Behind him he could hear small footsteps.

“I-I'm sorry. I should've asked before cleaning up everything.”

“No, it's okay. I said you should feel to make yourself at home. That you did, obviously,” Noctis said, glancing over his shoulder. He pointed at two Cup Noodles. “Are you hungry?”

Instead of an answer Prompto's stomach grumbled. Embarrassed he lowered his head.

“Uh... maybe a bit?”

 

A few minutes later they both sat on the couch, slurping noodles. Tiredness washed over Noctis the more he ate, but he suppressed it.

“Let's get to the business part,” he said. “Be honest. What do you think of my house?”

“Uh... it's... large,” Prompto mumbled. “And you life here alone, sir?”

“I do. And I'm not often home. That's why it looks like that,” Noctis explained, gesturing around the room.

“Uh… and you don’t have something like-“

“Butlers? No. But that’s another story,” Noctis said.

He emptied his cup and stood up to walk into his room without a word.

In his room Noctis opened a drawer. Between things of various odds and ends he found the item he had searched for. A small platform with a Chocobo family on it. Two older Chocobos, three chicks and an egg in the middle.

He had heard that it was a rare figurine, but he was never interested in stuff like that. Until now.

Walking back into the living room he placed the item on the table and watched with amusement how Prompto's chin dropped. His blue eyes got bigger.

“N-n-n-no! Th-this is a part of the legendary Chocobo Ranch!!” he exclaimed. His fingers began to tremble. “C-can I touch it?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Noctis said, hiding his smirk behind a cool mask. “Do you want to have it?”

Prompto almost dropped the precious figurine.

“W-what, r-really?! But... just like that?”

“No, for a prize of course. Let's see... how about continuing to help me with the household? And when you've worked enough you'll get it. Deal?”

Noctis raised an eyebrow and held his hand out towards Prompto. Quickly Prompto placed the figurine back on the desk and without a second thought grabbed Noctis’ offered hand with both of his.

“Deal!” he said with sparkling eyes.

 

“You know what you have to do? If there is anything you need to know, ask me. I might not answer right away, but you'll get one,” Noctis said as he was about to leave the house for work. He had been only two hours home. Not that he wanted to leave, but if he ignored work longer it would have consequences.

“Alright,” Prompto said, smiling like a ray of sunshine.

Noctis already missed it. He took his suitcase and braced himself, getting back into his boss rule.

“Good. I'll be back at home late so we may not see us. But you can just go home when you've finished your work.”

He waved at the boy, took a step to the door and stopped. A smirk crossed his face.

“Oh, and don't do other things with my clothes besides washing them,” he said and left a confused Prompto behind.

Just as suggested Noctis had a lot of work to do as soon as he reached the company. Meeting after meeting followed and even though he was tired and wanted to hit the bed he didn't show it. It was late when he came back home. He was sure Prompto wasn't there anymore.

The moment he turned the lights on in the corridor his eyes widened.

The floor and furniture sparkled, cleaned from all the dust and garbage. His clothes were in a basket, folded together. A fresh smell wafted through the house.

Observing everything with care and surprise Noctis stepped further into the corridor to his living room. His eyes wander around the room.

Suddenly they fell on a blond, sleeping angel.

Prompto laid on the couch, eyes shut and breath low. He wore a cloth covering his forehead. Dust was all over his face and clothes and in his hand he still held a rag.

Noctis walked up to him and kneeled down.

“You were diligent, Cinderella. Therefore you have earned yourself an even greater reward,” he whispered and stole a kiss from Prompto's lips.

After that he lifted him on his arms and brought him to his bed. So he could rest in a more comfortable place until he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand maybe he just stole Prompto's first kiss.


	3. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets to know Noctis' 'balance'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, what's that? Ignis appeared!  
> Yeah, this story is a bit focused on Ignis. Still we have creepy Noctis and clumsy Prompto ;)  
> Hope you enjoy it~

Noctis closed the door behind him and inhaled deeply. Yesterday had been late and as a result he had overslept. The meeting with the clients had gotten more on his nerves than usual, but in the end he could win them for the company. Even if it was exhausting working so much and keeping his presence as the powerful leader of the Caelums he never showed it.

Or he tried to do so.

Of course there was this one man seeing through his façade.

“Between the two of us, I know the company is important to you, but I think it would be better if you watch your health more carefully,” Ignis said, already waiting in his room. “Or do something for your work-life-balance.”

“How should I do that? I’m at the company all the time,” Noctis said, dropping onto his chair and glancing towards Ignis. Then a little smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “But… if you speak of a balance… I think I found something for it.”   

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Ignis said, smiling in return.

How should he knew Noctis’ ‘balance’ was a sixteen years old high school boy?

 

A few days later.

It was early in the morning. Prompto jogged along the canal, earphones plugged in and humming the song. He ran to the melody’s rhythm, easy and free, until he received a message.

Usually Prompto was too deep into his workout, but his curiosity forced him to stop and jog on the spot. He pulled his phone out and read the message. It was Noctis and he seemed desperate.

‘Hey Prompto…. Good morning. I’m starving and… wanted to ask you if you could bring me something to eat to the company? I’ll pay you, of course and my secretary can take you to school afterwards. If… you aren’t there yet.’

Confusion grew in Prompto as he read the message. It was five in the morning and Noctis was… starving? And what was this with playing the delivery boy?

Still he couldn’t ignore the message if the man needed help. Prompto turned back home. If he recalled correctly there were still rice balls in his fridge.

 

Noctis took a sip of the coffee Ignis had brought him. It was something, but not enough. He had worked the whole night without eating or drinking anything which he didn’t tell Ignis, of course. Not that Ignis wasn’t concerned, but Noctis was sick of the looks he gave him. He just hoped Prompto would hurry.

A few moments later he received a ‘THIS IS THE COMPANY (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣ ?!!!!!’ from Prompto.

Smiling he messaged Ignis to go down and pick up the boy.

 

Prompto shifted from one foot to another, glancing at the large building over and over again while biting on his lip. This was way too big and fancy for his liking. He knew Noctis was… wealthy, but this?! It was the biggest building in the whole of Insomnia!!!

Suddenly the door opened and a man walked past the guards, steps steady and eyes focused on Prompto.

The boy tensed. Why was the guy staring at him like that? He hadn’t done anything wrong.

The man stopped in front of him, reaching his hand out towards him.

“I assume you are the delivery boy. I’m Ignis Scientia, the secretary of Mister Caelum.”

Prompto stared at the man and then down at his hand.

“Ah, y-yes. S-sorry, I’m Argentum, ah, no, Prompto,” he babbled, shaking the man’s hand.

“Prompto Argentum,” Ignis said, pulling his hand back after Prompto shook it for what felt like an eternity. “And you are supposed to give Mister Caelum his breakfast in private?”

Prompto opened his mouth, but before he could answer Ignis turned around and gestured him to follow. Startled Prompto watched him before he took a deep breath and decided to follow the man.

The walk through the building felt endless. Prompto couldn’t stop gaping at the amount of well-dressed people he met. Everything was huge and modern and everyone looked so special. The further he walked the smaller he felt. Finally Ignis stopped in front of a wooden door.

“Here it is,” Ignis said. “I hope you have learnt some manners at home. Use them.”

After those last words Ignis knocked politely against the door.

“Mister Caelum? I brought the delivery boy you have asked for.”

“Come in!” Noctis called from the other side.

Ignis opened the door and led Prompto inside. The room was as fancy as the rest, with a black leather couch at the left, an expensive looking carpet on the floor and a… fish?

Yeah, that was definitely a fish on the wall.

“Ah, there you are. Thank the Astrals!”

Prompto looked in the direction of the voice and saw Noctis behind a wooden desk filled with papers.

Seeing the man relaxed Prompto a bit. Finally someone he knew.

Noctis had just ended a call, placing the phone back into his pocket. When he looked up he immediately left his place and walked up to them. Prompto didn’t know what was going on when Noctis suddenly grabbed his hands and pressed them to his chest.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Noctis said, sounding even more desperate than in his message.

“Ah- n-n-no problem, sir. It wasn’t much,” Prompto stammered, averting his eyes quickly. He could feel Ignis staring at him. He needed to act polite!

The next moment Noctis’ stomach grumbled.

Clearing his throat Ignis was about to close the door, but Noctis stopped him.

“Wait outside, Ignis. I will send him to you when we’re finished so you can take him to school,” he said.

Ignis raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked like he was about to say something. But the words never left his lips. Instead he nodded and closed the door from the other side.

As soon as Ignis was outside Noctis dragged Prompto to the couch. It looked so fancy Prompto was unsure if he was allowed to sit there.

“Here,” he mumbled, pulling out the bag with the rice balls. Noctis’ eyes widened.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling in a way that made Prompto’s chest grew warm. “That looks delicious! Have you made them?”

“Uh… yeah, I did… s-sir,” Prompto admitted, blushing.

Noctis took the first bite and leaned back, patting on the couch.

“Come here, no need to be polite. You’ve washed my underwear, haven’t you? Eat with me.”

Confused Prompto tilted his head to the side. Why was Noctis talking about underwear now? He had washed more than that.

Shrugging the weird comment off he sat down on the couch as well, glancing towards the rice balls. He hadn’t eaten anything as well and seeing them made very, very hungry.

“Uh… c-c-can I have one as well?” he asked, embarrassed.

“Of course. Take as much as you want. Have you made them?”

Prompto took one and nodded while playing with the rice ball in his hand.

“Uh… do you like them, sir?”

“They’re delicious. But I would be glad if you could avoid the greens next time.”

Prompto blinked, seizing the man up and down. He didn’t look like a picky eater at first sight.

“You don’t… like vegetables, sir?” he asked.

“No,” Noctis stated, grimacing in disgust.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry. Next time I will think of it,” Prompto said.

“I would appreciate that,” Noctis said and again there was this smile…

Prompto was sure he liked it, but why did he get so nervous all the time Noctis smiled at him like that?

“I assume you still have school today?” Noctis asked after a while. Prompto’s eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. He had only fifteen minutes left.

“Oh shit!! I gotta go!!”

He grabbed his bag and without a second thought ran out of the room. To his luck he ran against someone, hitting his nose. Coffee splattered and Ignis sighed. His shirt was ruined.

“Youth this days…” Ignis mumbled, trying to safe something with a tissue.

“Oh, I-I-I’m sorry!” Prompto stammered as he saw the disaster. He wanted to help, but Ignis shook his head and took a step back.

“Ignis? Take him to school,” Noctis said, behind Prompto now and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Then you can visit the laundry shop on the way back.”

Ignis looked up, meeting Noctis’ eyes. A slight frown appeared on his forehead and when he looked down to Prompto the boy felt even more uncomfortable.

“Understood,” Ignis said.

 

“Which school do you visit?” Ignis asked in a casual tone as they walked down to the garage.

“The Kingsville Highschool,” Prompto said, trying to keep up with Ignis. How could a person walk so fast?

“That isn’t far away from here. Do you life nearby as well?”

“More or less. I’m living in a dormitory, one bus station away,” Prompto said, wondering why Ignis was suddenly so nice to him.

“I see…” Ignis mumbled, placing a hand at his chin.

 

They sat down in Noctis’ car, a black roadster with blurred glass. It looked as fancy as the rest of the company and Prompto gulped heavily as he took the seat.

“How have you met Noctis?” Ignis asked him while driving through the traffic.

“Oh, I don’t really know, to be honest… it was a coincidence and… I got a Chocobo magazine,” Prompto said, scratching the back of his neck.

Ignis eyes narrowed for a second.

“Are you doing well in school?”

“I’m not especially good or bad. More in the middle,” Prompto admitted, smiling nervously. “My teacher keeps saying I’m too lazy, but she doesn’t get that I’m working as well.”

Meanwhile they had reached the school. Ignis parked right in front of the building. Some curious looks fell towards the car, but Ignis ignored them.

“It was nice to meet you, Prompto Argentum. When we’re not in the company you can call me Ignis,” he said, turning to Prompto and reaching his hand out towards him.

Prompto was startled. He stared at the man with widened eyes before smiling brightly.

“Th-thank you s—Ignis. It was nice to meet you too,” he said.

 

Ignis watched the boy on his last meters to school, a small, mischievous smile on his lips.

“Interesting,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's bet how much Iggy really knows xD


	4. Shirtless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's first night at Noctis' place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho~  
> I'm back with the fourth story!  
> A little warning, this story probably needs a higher rating because... we have exposed skin!!!  
> Muhaha!!!
> 
> Enjoy reading~ <3

Prompto stood in Noctis' bathroom, half naked. Even though it was cold in the room his body wasn’t. His breath was fast while he tried to collect his thoughts, shifting uncomfortably at the door.

Suddenly someone knocked from the other side against the surface.

“You've forgotten something,” he heard Noctis’ voice through the door. Even though Prompto wanted to hide here forever he knew he needed to come out. Slowly he turned around and reached for the doorknob, his heart beating faster.

Just how had he gotten into this situation?

 

Prompto sat on his bed, playing his favorite Chocobo game, when his phone vibrated with a message from Noctis.

'Can I call you?'

It was a simple question, but it took Prompto a moment to reply. Not that he hadn't spoken or written with Noctis before, but a call was something different. During a call he couldn’t see the other one’s face and had no chance to correct his words. It would probably be awkward. But even so he tipped back an 'Ok' while biting his lip. The second his phone buzzed with an incoming call he dropped it, grabbed it quickly and pushed the button.

“H-h-hello here is Prompto Argentum. What can I do for you?” he stammered without thinking.

Silence followed. Just when Prompto thought he would die from embarrassment he heard Noctis’ chuckling.

“How cute,” he said, causing Prompto's face to grow hot in a second.

“I-I'm sorry,” Prompto said, but Noctis cut him off before he could apologize further.

“No need for that. I wanted to call you, so it's fine, see? I just didn't expect... that,” Noctis said with a snort. “So, how was your day?”

“Uh... pretty normal... I think? But the people at my school went crazy...”

“Crazy? Want to tell me?”

Prompto sat up on his bed, pulling his knees against his chest.

“They all stared at your fancy car and… somehow they thought I was some kind of star or whatever. Anyways, as soon as I got out they chased after me like crazy and… uh… I panicked and ran away.”

Noctis listened to him without interrupting him. It loosened some of the tension and Prompto felt more at ease after sharing his weird start of the day.

“I see,” Noctis said, chuckling. “I'll tell Ignis to let you out sooner next time.”

“Th-that would be great,” Prompto sighed. Through the line he could hear the sound of a doorbell. Noctis' footsteps followed.

“Excuse me for a moment, Prompto. My pizza just arrived.”

Prompto's eyes widened for a quick moment as he heard the word ‘pizza’. He hadn't eaten much today. Just some rice crackers. The thought of pizza made him very, very hungry. He imagined the cheese in long strings, the salami glistening hot and...

Prompto was drooling.

On the other side of the line he heard Noctis sighing, snapping Prompto back into reality.

“What's wrong?” the boy asked.

“I got two pizzas... one as a gift. But I don't eat that much,” Noctis explained and after a little pause added in a mocking voice, “You think there is someone out there who wants to eat pizza at this time as well?”

“P-pizza?” Prompto stammered. Oh yeah, he wanted to eat them so badly right now. It was ridiculous.

“Then come over,” Noctis said. “You can stay the night here too. I'll sleep on the couch then. And you... can sleep in my bed.”

Prompto bit on his finger and kicked his legs against the mattress. It sounded so alluring. Should he go? On the one hand it was late and he had school tomorrow, on the other hand... pizza!

“Give me ten minutes!”

 

Noctis was surprised his teasing had convinced the boy to come over. Prompto was more gullible than he had thought.

Waiting for Prompto to arrive Noctis opened all the gates and leaned against the pillar at the entrance of his house. As soon as he saw the boy only with his bike and the clothes he wore a grin spread over his lips. If Prompto hadn't thought of anything else to bring with him Noctis would have his fun.

“Still that hungry?” Noctis asked, pushing himself of the pillar and brushing through his dark hair.

“Eh... a bit,” Prompto admitted, averting his eyes. In the light of the lanterns Noctis could see him blushing.

“Then come inside. I'll close the gates now so no one will enter or leave,” Noctis said, turning around and walking into his house. Prompto glanced around with unease, placed his bike against the pillar and followed Noctis inside.

He stopped at the doorframe. Surprised Noctis turned around.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“Does closing the gates mean... I can't go home?” Prompto asked. Even though Noctis was disappointed at the words he didn't show it.

“You've really wanted to go home? I told you that you can sleep at my place.”

“Y-yeah, but I don't want to bother you, sir,” Prompto admitted.

“You don't bother me. Besides...”

Noctis smirked, moving his fingers in the air.

“I didn't tell you... but the whole mansion is haunted.”

All blood drained from Prompto's face. His knees began to wobble and he glanced back at the still open door.

“I-I-I guess I stay,” he stammered.

Suddenly something clanged behind Prompto. He jumped into the air, shrieking, and stormed to Noctis. Hiding behind him he clutched his hands into the back of Noctis' shirt.

“Shhh… stay calm. I think there is one,” Noctis whispered.

He hid his amusement behind a cool mask when he closed the door and walked slowly backwards. Then he turned around, placing his hands on Prompto's trembling shoulders.

“Are you scared of ghosts?” he asked.

“I-Is that bad? I-I'm a coward,” Prompto admitted with a whimper. With a smile Noctis put a hand on his blond hair, brushing over his head. How could this boy be so cute?

“You're safe here,” he assured him, guiding Prompto to the couch and turned on the television. Maybe that way he could calm down. He selected a program he never used, only for his sunshine to smile again. The Chocobo program.

It took it's time, but finally Prompto's fears melted and he started to giggle at the funny Chocobos dancing on the screen. Noctis hummed to himself, satisfied at his accomplishment.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yeah. Thank you,” Prompto said, smiling in a shy manner. His gaze wandered to the window and he bit down hard on his lip. “I really don't want to bother you, sir, but I-I would be happy to stay the night. S-so please don't kick me out.”

With a smile Noctis brushed through Prompto's hair, playing with the strands. He felt bad for lying to the boy, but on the other hand he didn't want him to go. Now that he was here he should make use of the situation.

“I would never do that.”

 

Soon Noctis brought Prompto the pizza and they ate it together on the couch. Prompto was still concerned about his rude question, but he had to admit he didn't regret coming to Noctis' place. The pizza was delicious! Prompto hummed while eating it, enjoying the taste and the warmth spreading through his stomach. He was so in his own world that he dropped a piece of salami on his shirt and trousers.

“Oh no,” he whimpered. He had nothing else to wear! And he couldn’t appear with dirty clothes at school tomorrow! Ashamed he lowered his head, scolding himself for his clumsiness.

With a sigh Noctis placed his empty pizza box on the desk and kneeled in front of Prompto. With wide eyes Prompto watched how Noctis opened every button of his shirt. He was unable to move, his throat went dry. The pizza was quickly forgotten.

“W-what are you doing?” Prompto managed to ask.

“Helping you out of this so you can wash it,” Noctis explained, his eyes wandering for a quick second over Prompto's skin.

“I-I can do it alone.”

A smirk spread across Noctis' lips. He leaned forward while pulling the shirt over Prompto's shoulders.

“Relax. I'm not hurting you,” he breathed into Prompto's ear, causing him to shiver and turning into a tomato.

In the next moment it was over. Noctis put the shirt on the couch, stood up and walked away to appear a few moments later with a fresh shirt.

“Wear this. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Without a second thought Prompto grabbed the fresh shirt. Never before had he shown his body to another person besides at the swimming pool, but even there he was uncomfortable with the thought alone. Sitting half naked in Noctis' living room was one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done in his whole life!

It didn't help that he was still in puberty.

“T-thanks,” Prompto said, pressing the fresh shirt tighter to his bare chest. After dressing into the new piece of clothing he felt better.

But it was... a little bit too big for him. The sleeves hung over his hands and the neckline exposed too much of his collarbone for his liking. Without a second thought he covered it with his hands.

“I-I'm sorry,” he apologized.

“No need for that,” Nocits assured him. “Shall I... wash your trousers too? I mean if I turn on the washing machine we should use it, right?”

In an instant Prompto looked up, starring with big, blue eyes at Noctis. His brain refused to work anymore due to the amount of awkward situations he went through today. What was wrong with him?

And why was his heart beating so fast?

“U-uh, y-y-yes,” he said.

Raising an eyebrow and giving Prompto a look Noctis kneeled again in front of the boy.

“Do you need help with that too?”

Prompto shook his head in panic and clutched at his trousers.

“I-I-I don't want to cause more problems,” he stammered. His head swirled. “I-I-I go to the bathroom!”

And with his last words Prompto jumped over the edge of the couch, stumbled and fell face first on the floor. Quickly he rose up and stormed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

His breath was as fast as his heartbeat, unsteady and loud. The world in front of his eyes spun.

He took a step forward and sank down to the floor.

“Oww... what am I doing here. Idiot! Idiot Prompto!” he blamed himself, punching his head. How could he act so dumb? What did Noctis think of him now? He was a total mess.

Prompto just hoped Noctis would let him really stay the night after what happened.

Getting back on his feet Prompto pulled his trousers off and slammed them into the washing machine. But just as he wanted to start it he realized... his shirt was still in the living room!

 

That's how he found himself half naked in Noctis' bathroom, leaning against the bathroom door and praying to every Astral that it won't be that awkward.

 “M-Mister Caelum?” he asked, pressing his exposed legs against the door while opening it just enough to see the living room.

Noctis leaned next to the door, his shoulders trembling while trying to hide his laughter as best as he could.

With his feet Noctis pushed the door more open and leaned against the doorframe.

“Missing something?” he asked, swinging the shirt in front of Prompto's eyes.

At once Prompto tried to grab it, but Noctis grabbed his arm instead and pulled him close for a quick kiss on the cheek. After that he gave Prompto his shirt and left him without another word.

Prompto was frozen to the spot, holding his shirt while the bathroom door closed behind him. His hand wandered to his cheek, to the warm place where Noctis' lips had touched his skin.

His eyes widened.

Had Noctis just… KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK?!

 

Later he was in Noctis' bed. It was way too huge for him and the sounds from outside weren't comforting. He hadn't spoken with Noctis either, had ignored him for the rest of the evening because he couldn't look him into the eyes anymore. He felt bad about it, but what should he do? Because of his stupid teasing he felt as if he was about to explode!

Another sound from outside caused Prompto to flinch. He dragged the blanket over his head, whimpering. The ghosts wouldn’t come inside, right? Either way there was no chance he could sleep like this!

He stood up and collected the blanked and the pillow.

Prompto walked down the stairs and tried to be as quiet as possible. When he peaked around the corner into the living room he saw Noctis sleeping on the couch. Tiptoeing through the room Prompto put his things next to the couch and crawled under the blanket. For a moment his eyes lingered on Noctis. He looked younger when he slept, his dark bags almost disappearing into the darkness of the night. Prompto's eyes wandered down to the hand hanging over the edge of the couch. He grabbed it, snuggling into the pillow while holding Noctis’ hand. Somehow it calmed him down, let him forget the ghosts of the night.

With a smile he drifted into sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My proofreader said Noctis gets creepier with every story. Well... maybe :"D?


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes Prompto to a special breakfast.

Noctis’ hand slid over the stubble on his face. His reflection greeted him in the mirror, showing how exhausted and tired he looked. The deep, dark eyes, the circles beneath them, his unshaven face and the strands falling into his face. He sighed.

He was used to people calling him handsome, attractive, no matter how he looked. But he knew these people always saw his status and wealth. Somehow it made him look special in their eyes.

Not that he was interested in their opinions. To him there was only one that mattered.

Unfortunately Prompto had never pointed out his good looks. In contrast sometimes Prompto acted as if he was ashamed of something and then again as if he was too shy to voice his thoughts. It was confusing to Noctis, who was used to reading the boy's mind like an open book. How should he know what Prompto thought of him when the boy acted so strange?

The last thing Noctis wanted was Prompto being disgusted with him. Although he really wanted to get close to him he needed to act more carefully or else he would scare the boy away.

Sighing once again Noctis grabbed the shaving foam and began to get rid of the stubble. At least Prompto shouldn’t be ashamed of him.

 

Prompto was sure something was different with Noctis today. Maybe it was because he was dressed in a grey shirt and fitting black jeans instead of a suit. Or maybe it was because of his well-groomed appearance.

Nonetheless he couldn't stop glancing at the man as they drove through the streets. Noctis had invited him to a special breakfast and Prompto had agreed. Now that he thought of it Noctis hadn’t taken anything in return or acted weird towards him, just invited him without any reason.

But why? And why had he asked Prompto to eat with him, a normal teenager? With his looks and background he could have asked anyone he wanted.

Sometimes Prompto didn’t understand the man.

Noctis stopped at a café, giving Prompto a cheeky smile.

“I hope you like pancakes?”

Prompto's eyes began to shine. His concerns where quickly forgotten.

“I love them!”

 

A bell rang as the door opened. Behind the desk the barista perked up. Her eyes widened.

A handsome gentleman walked into the cafe, his dark hair framing his deep eyes and giving him an even more mysterious appearance. Behind her the waitresses gaped the same way, not believing what they saw.

It was none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum, the most wanted bachelor in Insomnia. It was said whoever got the chance to date him was the queen of Insomnia.

Leaning against the counter Noctis gifted the barista with his gorgeous smile.

“The pancake breakfast, twice,” he said.

The barista stammered, “Y-yes, sir.” She turned around and begun her work.

Meanwhile Noctis guided Prompto to a place at a window.

“Pancake breakfast...” Prompto sighed. His eyes shone as bright as the sun streaming through the window, lighting the wooden surface of the table.

Noctis watched him the entire time, chuckling at his euphoria. Only seeing Prompto like that lifted some of the weight he carried as the leader of the Caelums. Oh, Prompto didn’t know how his presence alone changed Noctis’ world.

“I'm inviting you,” he said. For a moment Prompto looked like he was about to explode out of happiness, but then his shyness returned.

“Really?”

Noctis nodded, not allowing for another argument to take place. He could imagine Prompto saying he didn't want to bother him, but Noctis didn't see him as a bother. No, he was his sunshine. His alone. He would do everything to make him happy, to keep him at his side.

The breakfast arrived and in an instant Prompto's attention drifted to the pancakes.

“Wow, they look awesome!” he exclaimed, pulling out his phone and taking a quick shot. “We need something like that at our place too.”

“'Our place'?” Noctis asked, reaching for Prompto's hand holding the phone. He grabbed his hand with care, pulling him close across the table and giving Prompto's knuckles a kiss. He was so cute whenever he was excited about food. “You're working besides going to school?”

“Ah, y-y-yes,” Prompto said, blushing. “I-I'm working at a café near the arcade. M-my boss makes the best coffee in the whole city.”

“I see, then I should come over the next time I'm free,” Noctis thought out loud. He glanced at Prompto to see his reaction, but the only thing he could read on the boy's face was... confusion?

Yeah, the way Prompto tipped his head to the side, narrowing his eyes spoke of confusion.

Noctis continued watching Prompto and took a bite of his pancake as well. Quickly the familiar excitement washed over Prompto’s face.

“Schis isch delischios!” he said, pulling his hand back and gave the pancake his whole attention.

The pancake disappeared with a speed Noctis had never witnessed before. He blinked a few times, not believing his eyes before he burst into laughter. It was light and free, not a bit forced. How long hadn’t he felt that bubbling in his chest? Too long.

And now Prompto brought it back with his love towards food.

Prompto turned red as he saw that, the last fork with pancake in his mouth.

“Uh… hehe,” he mumbled, lowering his head as if he was ashamed. Still Noctis saw the quick glance at his own pancakes.

A smirk appeared on his lips and without a second thought he gestured the waitress to come over.

“Another pancake breakfast, please,” he said.

The waitress got flustered, fumbling with her notepad.

“Ah, y-y-yes, sir. Of course, sir,” she stammered, before turning around and almost running to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Noctis’ attention was back on Prompto. He picked up a piece of pancake and held it towards the boy.

“Here, little Chocobo. An appetizer before your new plate comes.”

Prompto stared at Noctis with big eyes and an open mouth. His fork dropped to the plate, breaking his frozen state. But instead of acting shy Prompto’s eyes shimmered with honest joy. He leaned forward, snatched the piece of pancake from the fork and chewed it with a happy hum.

Suddenly he seemed to realize what he was doing and his face turned red, causing Noctis to smirk.

 

Later Noctis brought Prompto to school. Prompto was still ashamed of his behavior in the morning, but Noctis didn’t judge him for it. It was confusing to Prompto. Hadn’t he been rude?

“We’ll write later. I’m going fishing today so I’ll not be reachable for a while,” Noctis said, parking near the school.

“I-I see, good luck,” Prompto said, about to leave the car.

But then Noctis pulled him close.

The scent of Noctis’ after shave enveloped Prompto. He could feel Noctis’ breath and his own beating heart.

“Good luck in school too, if you can concentrate.”

Standing on the curb Prompto watched how Noctis’ car disappeared in the distance, his fingers wandering to his lips.

They still felt warm.

With a weird squeak Prompto blushed as red as a beetroot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More focusing on Noctis this time. And yes, Prom, he HAS his reasons why he asked you for a 'date' ;)


	6. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto receives a love letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a warning: this story isn't just fluff and fun. It has... Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Have fun reading~

The familiar noises of the school accompanied Prompto as he walked through the corridor, stopping at a door to let other pupils through and then walked further downstairs to the lockers.

He couldn't concentrate today, his thoughts drifting over and over again back to Noctis. Whenever he tried to think of something else the man appeared in his mind, reminding him of things which caused Prompto's chest to feel weird and his cheeks to grow hot. But he couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong with him. Was he sick? Maybe he should visit a doctor.

Finally Prompto reached his locker and let his head drop against the surface with a long sigh. He didn't feel sick, it was more... confusion? Yeah, confusion sounded good. But why did the man confuse him so much?

His roommates from the dormitory he lived in asked him weird questions as well. Like, who the guy was he always visited recently or why he was always up so late. And when he told them a bit about Noctis they were concerned and wanted to call the police. Prompto could stop them before they actually did it. He didn't believe Noctis was a bad guy, that he was someone he could trust. Even when he acted strange sometimes, teasing Prompto until he was too embarrassed to breath or confused him so much he couldn't concentrate anymore.

Still deep in his thoughts he opened the locker and almost missed the letter falling down to the ground. He blinked a few times, bent down and picked it up.

'To Prompto' stood in a beautiful handwriting on the front, nothing else.

With a frown Prompto opened it. There was a paper in it with only two sentences.

'Come behind the gym tomorrow evening. I have to tell you something important.'

Prompto's frown grew deeper. That was a very weird letter. The sender's name was nowhere to be seen either.

  
  


Outside of Insomnia, at a small lake near the woods of Duscae, floated a lure in the water, scrutinized under Noctis' sharp gaze. Despite his always filled schedule Noctis was free today. And, of course, he used his rare free day to go fishing.

It was a good day too, the fishes almost jumping out of the water. Noctis kept only the big and edible ones, of course. The small fishes he put back into the pond.

When the sun set Noctis drove home with his catch, thinking of Ignis' delicious fish dishes. Though he wouldn't ask him to come over and prepare the fish. Firstly because Noctis was indeed old enough to take care of himself and secondly because he wanted to avoid the looks Ignis would send him.

That's how he found himself in his kitchen, pulling the already gilled fish out of the box and thought about how to prepare it the right way. A pan or a pot? On the other hand the last time he used one of them ended with firefighters storming his house and him sleeping one week at a hotel. So that was a no go.

His gaze wandered to the microwave, hand resting against his chin as his eyes lit up with an idea.

  
  


Prompto sat on his bed, playing with the letter in his hands. He had asked a few people about it and they all said it was a love letter. The idea alone made Prompto blush, making him hide his face in the cushions.

What was strange, though, was that he didn't tell Noctis about it.

He knew he was probably busy and had more important stuff to do than caring about a letter Prompto got, but even so Prompto felt as if he had to tell him.

But somehow it was difficult.

He was so confused the whole day, had thought of Noctis so often... he couldn't do it. Several times he had tried, had picked up his phone, his finger had lingered over Noctis' name in his contacts. But every time it had ended with him groaning out of embarrassment, dropping to the side and hiding his glowing face in the sheets. The phone had dropped next to him, still showing Noctis' name on the screen.

Again Prompto found himself struggling to write Noctis. He stared at the screen of his phone, summoning all his courage to finally tell Noctis about the letter. His finger circled over Noctis' name, almost touching the surface. He was about to press it, was so close to it!

Suddenly his phone vibrated with an incoming message FROM Noctis, catching Prompto totally by surprise. Without thinking he opened it, ready for nothing.

But what greeted him was the picture of... a microwave?

  
  


'What is that??!?' was the message Noctis received. He took another look at the microwave and typed back, 'My fish. In the microwave.'

'Is that tinfoil ?!?'

It was. Noctis had seen something like that before when Ignis had prepared potatoes for the oven. He had wound a tinfoil around them so they would bake better. But he also remembered Ignis had told him something about microwaves. Though he wasn't sure what it had been.

But instead of Ignis he preferred asking Prompto.

'(」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣!!!!! You know... that this thing EXPLODES when you put tinfoil in the microwave?' Prompto wrote him.

Ah, yeah, that was it! Without a second thought Noctis opened the microwave and pulled the fish out, placing it on the counter, glad he had asked Prompto.

'Then how do I prepare fish?' he typed back.

'Well... you could cure it with smoke, boil it, fry it...' Prompto wrote back and after that added, 'Have you done something like this before?'

Noctis tried not to roll his eyes, but it was hard. With a sigh he got his tablet and searched for the pizza service.

'No, Ignis has always done the cooking stuff. I'll order pizza.'

It took a moment or two until Prompto answered him.

'I could prepare it.'

A small smile spread over Noctis' lips. When Prompto already thought of him it meant he missed him. His chest grew warm from the thought alone.

'You don't have to. It's late and you have school tomorrow.'

  
  


School.

Prompto didn't want to think of school right now.

His eyes drifted to the letter still lying on his bed, untouched since he had started exchanging messages with Noctis. Should he tell him?

His phone vibrated with another incoming message.

'But if you miss me you can sleep at my place again and wear one of my shirts. That looked sexy on you.'

Twice, no, trice times Prompto read the message, not believing what Noctis just called him.

Sexy?

Did he call Prompto sexy?!

Who on Eos would call a boy like Prompto sexy?!!

  
  


'(・_・ヾ'

'(●__●)'

' ((((；゜Д゜)))'

'Why?! Why do you think I'm sexy?!!'

  
  


Noctis muffled his laughter behind a hand, shaking his head. He could imagine how Prompto reacted, how red the blush on his cheeks was and how big his blue eyes. How embarrassed he was right now and how he would try to find something to hide it.

That compared with Prompto in Noctis' shirt, the sleeves hanging over his hands while he would do his best to hide his exposed legs with the length of the shirt...

In Noctis' eyes that was more than sexy.

  
  


Prompto was sure Noctis teased him right now. He always did that, tried to confuse Prompto until his mind would refuse to work and he would do awkward things. Not again! Prompto didn't want to end as a mess for another time!

He looked at the letter, a mischievous smile dancing over his lips.

  
  


'Look what I got today~'

With wide eyes Noctis clutched his phone tighter, the picture on the screen, showing a very obvious love letter, stung in his eyes. Who on Eos had the nerves to even THINK of HIS Prompto in that way?! Never would he share his sunshine with someone else, the mere thought of it making him nauseous. But the worst was that Prompto seemed happy.

'A girl? So you are into letters?' he asked, letting out a shaky breath he had been holding.

'Is it a girl? (((( ;°Д°))))'

'A boy wouldn't use that kind of paper,' Noctis replied, biting the inside of his cheek. He stood up from the couch only to stop in his movement and sit down again. 'How will you respond?'

It took a moment for Prompto to answer. For Noctis it stretched into eternity.

'To be honest... I don't know. I have never received something like this and have no idea who it would be.'

Noctis' shoulders dropped, his heart sunk. That wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear.

'I see...'

'Are you mad? O.O'

'Just... sad...'

'I'm sure you have a ton of people wanting your attention (｡’▽’｡)♡! They just haven't built up the courage yet to confess to a handsome man like you.'

The truth was Noctis knew that, but he didn't care. He didn't give a damn about those people. Why couldn't Prompto see he was only interested in him?

'Am I getting a letter from you then?' he asked, hoping it would finally reach Prompto's mind. Either that or...Prompto was really not interested in an old man like him.

'Uh... I could do that. But why from me?'

With a loud groan Noctis stretched across the whole length of the couch, covering his face. He couldn't be more obvious without screaming it into the boy's face. Which meant...

Noctis didn't want to think of it. He was hurt. Hurt by an innocent boy who he had actually tried to seduce. Something he hadn't done like this before because he never needed it.

'Fine. I understand you don't seem to care about my feelings.'

He didn't receive an answer after that.

  
  


The next morning Noctis was in a horrible mood. Nevertheless he pushed himself to work with the thought of not leaving the company for a while. Not thinking, only concentrating on work, sounded alluring in his ears.

But before he could reach the gate a servant from his father called his name.

“What is it?” Noctis asked, turning around to the man. He held a letter in his hand and gave it to Noctis.

“We found this in the mailbox this morning. It is addressed to you, young master, but it has no sender.”

Frowning Noctis took the letter from the servant's hands. He turned it in his hands. There was only a 'To Noctis Lucis Caelum' on the front, nothing else.

“Thank you,” he said, gesturing the servant to leave so he could open the letter in private. His eyes flickered over the messy handwriting.

'Dear Mister Caelum,

I'm sorry for offending you yesterday. Please forgive me. Unfortunately I really don't know what I should think of your... feelings? Because I don't understand them. In one moment you care about me in a way no one has ever done... then you confuse me with awkward things... and then I receive pictures of a microwave. Maybe it's because I'm just a dumb commoner, or maybe because I'm too young to understand, but still I'm confused. You confuse me. You turn my world upside down.

My friends say I shouldn't get too close to you, that you might be bad in some kind of way, but I don't think so. For me you're the most gorgeous man I have ever met. You're handsome, funny, caring. I don't always understand you, but I'll try. Therefore... please forgive me that I have hurt you.

\- Prompto

Ps.: If you're interested, I'll turn the girl down.'

  
  


The last bell rung through the school. Prompto gathered his things as fast as possible and ran out of the classroom. As other pupils came from their rooms he pushed past them, stumbled over his own feet but caught himself quickly.

Outside he ran to the gym, rounded it and... really, there stood a girl. His first thought was that he hadn't seen her before or had a class with her. But she wore their uniform so maybe she was a grade under him.

Her smile was sweet as she greeted Prompto with tipping her head to the side, her brown locks falling over her shoulder.

“I'm glad you could come,” she said.

With a bashful smile Prompto scratched his cheek.

“Uh... hehe, yeah, you've asked me for it, right?”

She nodded and took a step towards him. But then her smile disappeared, making place for sadness.

“I wanted to tell you something important, but... I don't have much time. My grandma is in hospital and I need to see her as fast as possible.”

“Oh... I'm sorry to hear that...” Prompto mumbled, his hand dropped to his side. Was she... crying?

Yeah, she was crying. Now she rubbed her eyes.

“I bet she's lonely. But I don't have the money to pay for a taxi.”

Suddenly her head snapped up. She took another step forward and placed her hand on Prompto's arm.

“Say, could you order a taxi and take me to the hospital? I would feel better if you could accompany me.”

Confusion washed over Prompto's face. Was that the way a confession was supposed to go? It was his first, though, and he felt really sorry for the girl. Still...

“I... would love to do that, but I don't have much money,” he murmured. 

From one moment to the other the expression on the girl's face changed.

“But you've a chauffeur, haven't you?”

“Oh, that? That was... a friend of mine.”

“Just 'a friend'? And you want us to believe that?” another voice cut in from behind Prompto, a deeper one.

All of a sudden Prompto got pulled backwards. A strong hand grabbed his collar and pushed him against a wall. He chocked for air.

A group of boys stood in front of him. They were strong and tall. Prompto recognized them. They were the trouble makers from the higher classes. While the strongest one kept Prompto pressed against the wall, holding him at bay, another one grabbed his bag.

“Hey, search for his wallet,” the boss said, standing by the girl and putting his arm on her waist. Then he turned his attention to Prompto. “We're not dumb, Argentum. A bungler like you suddenly having a rich ass? I bet you stole it.”

Prompto struggled to get free, but the grip was too strong. He couldn't speak either, all the air was pressed out of his lungs.

“It's empty,” the boy with his bag said, holding his wallet up in the air. “There are only these... Chocobo pictures.”

“What?!”

With horror Prompto watched how the boss of the group grabbed his wallet and pulled all his beloved Chocobo pictures out, crumbled them in his hand and tossed them to the ground, together with his wallet.

“What's this shit?! Chocobos? Really? What are you? A kid?!”

He stamped on the pictures and the wallet, buried them deep in the ground. Then he gestured his colleagues to follow him.

“Come one, let's leave. This shithead wants to screw us.”

Finally they left, leaving Prompto behind who dropped on his knees, in front of his crumbled good luck charms and the empty wallet.

With shaking hands he reached for the pictures, unfolded them with care and tried to brush the dirt away. It was useless. He couldn't safe them.

Tears streamed down Prompto's cheeks as he pressed the pictures to his chest.

  
  


Prepared with a wonderful bouquet of sun flowers and a nice suit Noctis waited at the gate of the school for Prompto to appear. Several times he checked the time. He was impatient, wanted to see his sunshine as fast as possible.

Some pupils still left the school. He would come. He just had to wait.

'Hey, there is that car again. 'I don't have much money'? As if! But at least we have shown this Chocobo idiot how dumb he is.'

At once Noctis' head snapped up and he spun around. The flowers in his hand were quickly forgotten as he took a step in front of the boys and blocked their way.

“What do you mean,” he asked, his voice low and alarming, almost a grumble. 

The boys stopped, fear and uncertainty washed over their faces.

“Nothing,” the leader said, trying to push past Noctis, but he grabbed the boy by the collar. 

“I hope you haven't hurt him. One little snap with my fingers and you can forget your whole future. Understood?”

Eventually he let them go, not without giving them another warning look. Then his feet carried him to the gym.

  
  


The sight of his sunshine sitting on the ground tightened Noctis' chest. Without a second thought he kneeled down beside him and pulled him close, brushed over his hair and back. Prompto trembled in his arms, letting out a sob.

“Shh... I'm here...” Noctis whispered into the blond's ear. 

Slowly Prompto looked up, his eyes and cheeks red from tears.

“Noc... tis?” he asked, his voice breaking at the end. “I-I'm sorry...”

“Why are you apologizing? There is nothing you have to feel sorry for.”

Noctis lifted the boy up in his arms, carrying him to the car. The way Prompto clutched his hands into Noctis' suit, steadying himself with everything he could get a grip on, assured Noctis that he would never, ever leave him alone. Especially today.

  
  


Later they sat on the couch, Prompto on Noctis' lap, cuddled against Noctis while the man brushed the small of his back.

“Noctis? Why are you doing this for me?” the boy asked. Noctis pressed him tighter to his chest, one of his hand sliding over Prompto's cheek. A smile spread over his lips.

“There are emotions only I'm allowed to cast on your face. And I'll do everything to bring them back.”

For a moment Prompto's eyes widened. He rose up so he could face Noctis, their noses mere inches apart.

“Thank you,” he said and his smile was so clear, so fresh like a young morning. 

Noctis had missed it.

“I... have no idea how I have deserved someone like you, but for today... you're my hero,” Prompto said. 

And for a brief moment Noctis could feel the sweetest of kisses on his cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very long story, more two stories in one, but it fitted this time ;)


	7. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet cuddling in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In comparison to the previous story this one is really short.  
> Enjoy this piece of tooth-rotting fluff!

Warmth spread through Noctis' body, lulling him into sweet dreams.

It had been long since he had slept so well. Normally his sleep was restless, his thoughts waking him up early every morning, reminding him of his schedule, the clients and the legacy he had to carry.

It hadn't always been like that, though.

This morning reminded him of the old times, where he could sleep endless hours and let his worries carry off, buried under the heaviness of slumber. Maybe today it was thanks to the fluffy pillow in his arms he felt that way.

The pillow that suddenly moved.

Slowly Noctis opened his eyes. The rest of his sleep blurred his vision and he blinked it away until he stared into deep blue orbs with the hint of violet at the edges of the iris.

Noctis could pinpoint the exact moment Prompto began to panic.

“G-g-g-g-good morning, N-N-N-Noctis!” he squeaked, way too high. 

“Good morning,” Noctis greeted back, voice heavy. His eyes never left Prompto's. “Is this uncomfortable for you?”

Prompto flinched, his fingers fumbled with the blanket. Even if he didn't voice it Noctis knew he was uncomfortable by watching him. It made him sad, but he would accept Prompto's decision and move away.

To Noctis' surprise Prompto snuggled closer against his chest.

“M-maybe... we can stay like this just a little bit longer?” Prompto said. 

The sweet question rang in Noctis' ears. With a smile he pulled Prompto closer, cuddling him tight. It was dangerous, he knew that. Prompto was way too sweet and innocent for Noctis' good. He needed to restrain himself more than usual.

Still he let Prompto decide when the moment came for them to separate from each other.

Through the thin layers of fabric Noctis could feel Prompto's beating heart, loud and wild against his own chest. His breath tickled at Noctis' collarbone, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

Eventually Prompto's heartbeat calmed down, as well as his breath, and Noctis was graced with a sleeping angel in his arms.

He bent his head down, placing a kiss on Prompto's forehead.

“You're mine.”

 


	8. Morning Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis visits Prompto's workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey I'm aliiiive!  
> I'm sorry for the long delay. There happened a lot in my life recently, many things I hadn't expected, and I still try to deal with them. The result was a break in writing. Now I'm getting slowly back into it, but I cannot say how slow/fast I'll be.   
> I hope you still enjoy the story and stay with me.  
> ~Koco

Humming happily Prompto wiped the floor of the café he worked at. His good mood didn’t go unnoticed.

“Did something happen?” his workmate asked, curious grin on his face.

Prompto turned around, swirling the swab in front of his chest as if he danced with it.

“Uh… nothing special,” he laughed while scratching his freckled cheek. It was the truth, but still Prompto couldn’t stop to feel special about it. “I just had… breakfast with Noctis.”

 

A few hours earlier.

 

Noctis had invited him to breakfast since he had to work in the morning too and they both sat in the lovely café they had visited before which reminded Prompto of the one he worked at. It became quite regular for them to visit it and for Prompto it was the best way to start the day.

“Say… what was the name of your café again?” Noctis asked.

“The ‘Morning Dew’,” Prompto said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“I see…” Noctis mumbled, picked up a piece of pancake and held it in front of Prompto’s nose. The boy followed the piece with his eyes. It looked so delicious.

Not able to resist Prompto snatched the piece of pancake up and munched on it with a smile. When he realized what he was doing he got flustered.

“Uh- I-I’m sorry! I-it was just--- it smelled so good and then-“

His words got cut off as Noctis snorted with an amused smile, shaking his head.

“Astrals, why are you so cute?”

Surprised Prompto eyes widened.

“I-I’m not cute!” he protested.

Instead of an answer Noctis put the fork down and reached for Prompto’s hand.

The touch alone caused Prompto’s heart to beat loudly in his chest and his blush to creep up to his ears. The pancake was quickly forgotten, replaced by a weird tingling in his chest.

 

Raising his eyebrows his workmate observed Prompto. The way he smiled at the memory, shy but also excited, looked as if he had a crush on the guy he had told about.

“’Noctis’? Who’s that?” he asked.

Prompto grew nervous at the question, fumbled with the handle of the swab and avoided eye contact. Just as he was about to answer another voice cut in, rough and stern.

“Boys, go back to work! The costumers will be here soon!”

It belonged to the boss of the café, a man with rough features and short hair. At first sight people wouldn’t believe a man like Cor Leonis would be the best barista in the whole city, but his skills proved otherwise.

“Y-yes, sir!” Prompto said and turned his attention back to the floor. He didn’t notice how Cor watched him from the corners of his eyes.

“Say, this Noctis guy…” Prompto’s workmate started again. “… is he-“

The doorbell rung, signalizing the arrival of a guest. Quickly Prompto wiped the last part of the café while his colleague went to welcome the guest.

It was a surprise when a more than familiar face stood at the café’s door.

“M-Mr. Caelum?! A-a wonderful morning and thank you for the visit, sir.”

Cor looked up from behind the counter, not believing his eyes as he saw indeed Noctis Lucis Caelum in the door of his Café.

“Well, if that isn’t a surprise,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “I thought you said you’re never going to set a foot in my café.”

Unimpressed Noctis shrugged the comment of, walked past the employee who still held the door open and looked around until his eyes fell on a bunch of blond hair. A smile spread over his lips, one that Cor had never seen before on his face, even though he knew the man since he was born.

When Prompto looked up and met Noctis’ eyes his face began to shine. Quickly he put the swab away and hurried to his side.

“Good morning, Prompto,” Noctis greeted him.

“G-good morning,” Prompto said, tugging at his blond bangs. “Y-you’re surprising me again. I thought you would be very busy.”

“Not too busy to take time for a visit,” Noctis responded, his smile turning softer, causing Prompto’s heart to skip a beat.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he took Noctis’ hand.

“Okay! Then I’ll show you the best place in our café!” he stated, pulling Noctis with him.

Behind the counter Cor had watched the scene without moving, only the knuckles of the hand holding the towel had turned white.

Meanwhile Prompto guided Noctis to a place next to a window from where one could see the large pond of the park, framed by reeds and trees. The sun beamed on the surface, drawing golden sparks on it.

“I’ll bring you the menu,” Prompto said while Noctis sat down, relaxed by the calming view.

When he returned, he gave Noctis the menu and leaned over his shoulder to give him some recommends.

“Our espresso is really good. Oh! And that cake here.”

“Hm… then I take that,” Noctis said, leaned back and whispered something in Prompto’s ear.

Cor watched the scene with growing attention. He knew Prompto as a rather shy boy when it came to be physically close to someone, sometimes even a handshake was difficult. But with Noctis he didn’t seem to have issues.

As Prompto walked back to the counter with the order Cor didn’t miss the hint of a blush underneath his freckles.

He continued watching Prompto dancing around the man as if it was nothing. More guests filled the café and after a while Noctis seemed to have enough of the curious glances, shot into his direction. He stood up and walked to the counter.

“Nice café,” he said while he paid for his order.

“Thanks,” Cor said, his eyes never leaving Noctis’. The tense air between them was grabbable.

Just as Noctis was about to leave Cor leaned over and whispered just for him to hear, “You’ll be sorry if you do something strange to the boy.”

Noctis didn’t respond, only his shoulders tensed and his gaze turned cold.

“Whoa, the boss is in a bad mood,” Prompto’s workmate said to him after Noctis left the café. Prompto stopped as well, furrowing his brows and watched how Cor cleaned the cups with force.

“Yeah… you’re right… do you think he didn’t sleep well?”

“Uh… no, I think he doesn’t like Mr. Caelum.”

Confused Prompto tilted his head.

“You know Noctis?”

“Well, who doesn’t? He’s in every celebrity magazine. The most wanted bachelor of Insomnia,” his workmate said, grinning in Prompto’s direction. “But judging by the way you clung to him he will not be single for long.”

Prompto didn’t move. He was frozen to the spot, his thoughts swirling in his head. Then he turned as pale as a sheet.

“Noctis… Noctis is famous?!”


	9. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet comments last time. I was really happy seeing that you loved it so much that you still read it after the long delay.  
> Therefore I wish you lot of fun with the next chapter <3

Noctis walked through the streets of Insomnia, hands in his pockets and sunglasses covering his eyes. He hated the streets, too many people, but Ignis had forced him to run an errand to get him away from the desk and to catch some fresh air. Today had been exhausting. Again Noctis hadn’t slept well and the discussions with his clients had worn him down.

But they were still better than the streets.

He waited at a red light, glancing down on his phone. Prompto hadn’t responded to his message yet so the boy was still in school. With a sigh Noctis placed the phone back in his pockets.

“Hey look. Isn’t that…?” – “Yeah, you’re right.”

Noctis’ shoulders tensed. He pressed his lips into a thin line, wishing he would be deaf so he hadn’t had to hear the voices around him.

“I can’t believe it. It’s him!”

“Do you think we can get his phone number?”

“Hey, take a picture, okay?”

In his pockets Noctis balled his hands into fists. The urge to scream at these dumb women swelled in his chest. Why couldn’t they just shut up and ignore him?

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

“I’m sorry, ladies, but taking pictures of Prince Charming’s private life is forbidden.”

He heard the women apologizing and walking away. Still he couldn’t relax with the weight on his shoulder.

“Let go of me,” he said. “I haven’t booked you as my bodyguard for today.”

Gladio gave him a pat on the back, chuckling.

“Geez, how I’ve missed this pissed off face. Come on, say you’re happy to see me.”

The traffic light turned green. With an annoyed grunt Noctis started to cross the street. It didn’t stop Gladio from following him.

“It’s rare to see you in town. What happened?”

“Errand for Ignis.”

“Did he run out of Ebony again?”

Noctis nodded. Of course Ignis had never a problem with organizing his things, but when it came to Ebony he always shooed Noctis into town. Noctis was sure he did that on purpose.

 

The store selling Ignis’ favorite Ebony was small and plain but smelled so intense that Noctis knew from far away he would be there soon. Gladio accompanied him, even though Noctis made his point clear. As an excuse Gladio said he was free at the moment and it wouldn’t be a waste of time accompanying the boss’ son.  


While Noctis searched through the assortment silence hung between them. It was awkward for him. Whenever he was with Gladio he felt even more watched than usual, the eyes of his father laying stronger on him, as well as the burden he carried on his shoulders.

Eventually Gladio broke the silence.

“How’s your dad doing?”

Noctis clenched the box with Ebony tighter. Why this topic?

“Shouldn’t you know that?” he asked.

“Nah, that’s my father’s duty. And I’m not asking him, I’m asking you.”

Placing the Ebony back Noctis grabbed another box. A bigger one. With that he went to the counter.

Gladio stepped beside him, waited until Noctis had paid and followed him outside.

“Stop following me,” Noctis insisted.

“You haven’t answered me yet.”

“I don’t care.”

“He’s your dad, Noct,” Gladio sighed.

Anger grew inside of Noctis, but it wasn’t that alone. The sting in his chest reminded him of things he didn’t want to remember, of words harsh as knifes and of promises fragile as thin ice.

He tried to ease his mind and glanced down on his phone. Still no message from Prompto. His eyes lingered on the screen. With his thump he brushed over the Chocobo-Sticker Prompto had sent him in his last message.

“You got a girlfriend?” Gladio asked behind him, sounding surprised.

Noctis turned on his heels, snarling, “Why do you think that?”

Gladio pointed at the phone.

“You’re waiting for something. And I bet it’s not Iggy questioning where his Ebony is.”

Grumbling Noctis put the phone back. He didn’t care what Gladio thought about him but if he dared to say one bad thing about Prompto he wouldn’t hesitate to punch him in the face.

“And?” Gladio asked again, raising his eyebrows. “Is she cute?”

‘Cute’ was more than an understatement. Pictures appeared in Noctis’ mind of big blue eyes and a flushed face. He couldn’t help the smile spreading over his lips.

“You bet.”

 

Later Noctis laid in his bed, glancing on his phone over and over again. Nothing. He rolled to the side, sighed and dragged the blanket over his shoulder. Even though Gladio’s change of topic had helped Noctis to forget the sting in his chest, but now in the dark, all alone, it came back.

 

Rain purred from above. A siren cut through the rhythmic sound, loud and painful. Noctis stumbled over his feet as someone shoved him forward towards the door. The same person rang the doorbell. Noctis held his breath, not daring to listen to any footsteps. The door opened.

“Mr. Caelum?”

“Yes?”

“Father of Noctis Lucis Caelum?”

Silence. When Regis started to speak again his voice was broken. “Yes.”

 

The news at the next day were to be expected. Noctis grabbed the paper, skimmed the text and threw the paper against the wall. Gossip! It was pure gossip!

But everyone believed it.

Grabbing the paper from the ground Noctis ripped it apart, tearing at it until there was nothing left to destroy. Scraps fell around him, covering the floor like a bizarre layer of black and white snow. It wasn’t enough. Noctis bit down on his lip until he could taste blood while a lump formed in his throat, making him want to scream. He sunk to the floor, dug his fingers into his hair and leaned his head against the wall.

“I’m sorry, father,” he sobbed.

The world turned dark around him.

 

With tears in his eyes Noctis woke up. He felt cold. Feeling for the blanket he realized he must have pushed it over the edge of the bed during his nightmare. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. In an instant the memories came back, fresh and clear. He yanked his eyes open. Never could he fall asleep like this.

Rolling to the edge of the bed he searched for his blanket. It wasn’t on the left, so he turned to the right side. A light caught his attention. He stopped, staring at his phone. With shaking hands he grabbed it and unlocked the screen, hope swelling up in his chest.

A Chocobo-Sticker greeted him, casting a warm smile on his lips.

When he had his blanket back he curled into it, the phone laying next to his head. He reached up, pressing the play button of the voice message and let the voice of his sunshine fill his dreams.


	10. Little Chocobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom's dream comes true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might ask "Is this really the last chapter?".  
> I'll answer this question at the end of the chapter ;)

“Come on, come on!” Prompto cheered while he ran backwards towards the entrance of the park, waving at Noctis to follow him.

A Chocobo mascot greeted Prompto by waving his wings and as he grabbed his phone even posed with him for a selfie.

Noctis followed him at a slow pace, chuckling while watching the boy.

It was his idea to take Prompto to the Chocobo Amusement Park and he didn’t regret it. Seeing the joy in the boy’s eyes was worth everything, even visiting a park with so many people and risking being the next hot topic in the tabloids.

“Coming,” he said and when he reached the boy grabbed his waist and pulled him close for another selfie, not missing how Prompto’s cheerful smile turned shy.

 

For Prompto it was a dream. Never had he thought he would be able to visit the Chocobo Park, not in this life at least. Seeing all the yellow, happy birds caused his heart to pound with excitement.

Without thinking twice, he pulled Noctis with him inside the park, eager to see as much as he could, but stopped when his eyes caught sight of the merchandise shop. He squeaked, jumped to the window and pressed his nose against the surface.

“Do you want something from there?” Noctis asked behind him.

Prompto wanted to laugh at the question because he clearly wanted to buy the whole shop, but then he realized his behavior.

“U-uh… maybe I’ll buy myself something later,” he said.

With a sigh Noctis stepped closer and took Prompto’s hand in his. The boy yelped out of surprise as Noctis dragged him inside the shop.

A few moments later Prompto was dressed like a Chocobo, with a colorful shirt of the park and little wings on his back. With sparks in his eyes he danced in front of the mirror, bounced and spun around so he could see every detail of his little costume.

“This… this is amazing!” he exclaimed, turned around to Noctis and giggled. “But… you look even better.”

With a snort Noctis shook his head, adjusting his cap.

“If you think so.”

In awe Prompto watched Noctis in his yellow costume. Some feathers hung from his shirt, some even from the cap, glimmering in the sun.

It had been difficult to convince Prompto that it would be okay if Noctis bought him an outfit. In the end Noctis argued that he needed something to disguise himself. And because it would be odd if only he looked like he was part of the park personnel Prompto had to wear something too.

“It fits you perfectly!” Prompto said, grinning from ear to ear. Without waiting for an answer he jumped to the exit, turned around and moved his arms like a bird.

“Now come, kweh, kweh! Time for adventures!”

 

Following his little Chocobo through the park Noctis never stopped watching him. He remembered Ignis’ words, that he needed to be careful, but right now he wanted to be as free and happy as Prompto was. Sharing this day with him, spending time with him and making him happy, was worth the risk.

In the afternoon they took a break and sat down on a bench. Prompto was still so excited he couldn’t stop babbling.

“… and the merry-go-round! Have you seen the black Chocobo there! I bet it has some special moves! We need to go back there later! Oh, and let’s try the tower as well…”

With a chuckle Noctis put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“We can have a go at everything, okay? No rush.”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto said, suddenly being very quiet.

Amused Noctis placed his hand under Prompto’s chin, wanting to see his shy expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brushing with his thumb over Prompto’s freckles to his soft lips. The boy avoided his eyes, blushing.

“I-I…” he stammered.

“I’m here, I’m listening,” Noctis whispered, leaning down. He wanted to kiss Prompto, he really wanted to. Even though they were in the middle of a park, even though everyone could see them he still wanted to. Wanted to show the whole world that this angel belonged to him and him alone.

But before he could do that Prompto jumped up, red-faced.

“I-I-I-I need to pee!” he stuttered and ran off to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Noctis behind.

 

Prompto clapped his cheeks a few times, even splashed them with cold water, but the blush on his face didn’t disappear. With a whimper he rubbed his cheeks.

He was a mess, a total mess. Why couldn’t he stay cool in front of Noctis? Why did he always get so nervous? And why was his heart beating so madly?

He was sure he liked to be close to Noctis, liked that he cared about him and that he treated him as if he was someone special. It was the first time Prompto felt accepted for who he was, without trying to fit in.

So… why had he pushed Noctis away?

Prompto’s head began to swim. He covered his eyes and took a deep breath in. Maybe it was because he had just realized that Noctis was not only rich but also famous. Maybe it was because Prompto felt so worthless whenever he remembered that. Next to Noctis he was nothing.

But still… there was a reason Noctis spend time with him, there was a reason he brought him here, to this wonderful place.

The least Prompto could do was to thank him.

Putting his hands down Prompto saw the blush was still there, but it wasn’t as strong as before. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but now, that he had cleared his mind he felt strong enough to go back.

 

‘Going back’ was easier said than done. In his rush Prompto had forgotten where he was running from. Confused he stood in the middle of the park, surrounded by people he didn’t know. The sun had begun to sink, coloring the sky purple and pink.

“Oh no…” he said, spinning around in the hope he could spot something familiar.

Trembling he stepped forward, his heartbeat growing wilder, ringing in his ears. Finally, he began to run, his breath shaky.

“N-…” he tried, but his throat had gone dry. He stopped and stumbled towards a tree.

People passed him, chattering about the park, but it was only one, disgusting noise for Prompto.

Tears began to stream down his cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said. His voice was quivering. “I-I’m sorry, Noctis. I didn’t want to get lost. I’m sorry for troubling you.”

More and more people passed him. There were so many, so many faces he didn’t know. Empty eyes, fake smiles…

He stumbled backwards, wanting to scream, to run away from all this, to hide in a dark place.

Suddenly he spotted dark hair, covered by a yellow cap. His eyes widened.

“N-no!” he said, stumbling forward before he began to run. “D-don’t leave me alone here!”

Someone pushed him aside into another person. The person cursed, but Prompto hadn’t had time for anything. He was losing sight of Noctis. With all his strength he tried to get through the crowd, hand stretched out.

“Wait for me! Noctis!”

Suddenly hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back and out of the crowd.

“Geez… what are you doing here?” a deep voice asked.

With big eyes Prompto turned around and then, without another thought, clutched his hands into Noctis’ shirt and started to cry.

“Hey…” Noctis whispered, putting his hand on Prompto’s back, pulling him close. “It’s alright, okay?”

“I-I thought… I thought you would be gone.”

“What?” Noctis asked, sounding hurt. “Prom, I would never do that. I have waited for you the entire time. Well… and then I heard you screaming.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Noctis sighed. “It’s okay, but you could tell me what took you so long.”

“I… got lost,” Prompto admitted, biting his lip. It was half of the truth, but the other half he couldn’t voice right now.

Noctis took in a deep breath, then placed his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and stepped backwards.

“Okay, maybe we should call it a day then.”

Confused Prompto watched the man. Something was… odd. The way Noctis averted his eyes, the way he kept him at a distance…

“N-no, wait!”

Prompto grabbed his hand and looked around until he saw what he was looking for.

“Just… a little bit more?” he asked towards Noctis. “I… wanted to show you something.”

 

Noctis let Prompto guide him through the park until they reached the tower where an elevator brought them to the top. The whole time Noctis asked himself what Prompto wanted from him. After he had turned him down and then disappeared for such a long time he was sure he had crossed a line.

At first he had blamed himself for pushing Prompto like this, but then another thought had appeared in his head.

The thought that Prompto might be disgusted by him. After all he was almost twice the age Prompto was, an old man in the young boy’s eyes with way more life experience and stories. Some of them he wanted to forget as well, but they were already part of him, part of who he was.

An ugly, filthy, old man.

So, why had Prompto insisted to come here instead of going home at once and then breaking off all contact with Noctis?

“Wooooaaaah!”

Prompto let go off Noctis hand as they reached the top and stormed alone towards the viewing platform. With a sigh Noctis followed him.

The whole park spread out in front of them, illuminated with colorful lights. Noctis remembered Prompto had wanted to see this and seeing the sparks in his eyes made him smile a little. Though it disappeared at once as Prompto turned around to him.

“Was this what you wanted to show me?” he asked.

Prompto bit his lip and shook his head. Then he took Noctis’ hand and guided him to his side.

“Okay… so…” Prompto said, inhaling deeply and blushing a little. “I-I wanted to thank you.”

Surprised Noctis raised his eyebrows.

“For what?” he asked, maybe a bit too harshly.

Still Prompto didn’t let go off his hand.

“For… bringing me here. You know… I have always dreamed of visiting this place. So… today for me this is a dream come true.”

A shy smile spread over Prompto’s lips.

“And coming here with you… is the icing on the cake. I really enjoyed this day. Maybe even more than I should. But… therefore… I wanted to thank you.”

Noctis wasn’t sure how he should react. He was sure Prompto was everything but thankful after what had happened. But the words leaving the boy’s lips told of the opposite.

With hesitation Prompto looked up.

“Can you… close your eyes?”

Noctis did as he was told, still wondering what was happening right now when he felt something soft against his lips. He inhaled sharply, frozen for a moment. Then he grabbed Prompto, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Prompto let out a surprised noise, but then obliged, letting Noctis do what he wanted and even kissed back a little.

When they broke apart Prompto was as red as a lobster and his eyes was glassy.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis whispered, brushing over Prompto’s cheeks. “It’s hard to hold back if you act so sweet.”

“It’s okay, I liked it,” Prompto admitted, chuckling. “Even though, uh… I thought I would die because I forgot how to breathe.”

With a snort Noctis shook his head, then broke out into laughter, causing Prompto to pout.

“I’m serious!” he protested.

“No, no, I believe you. It’s just…” Noctis said between fits of laughter, then focused back on Prompto, cupping his cheek. “You’re so adorable. You make me want to keep you forever.”

Embarrassed Prompto averted his eyes.

“D-don’t say that. I-I just need some training, that’s all.”

“Well, we could start right here,” Noctis said, forcing Prompto to look up again. “Only if you want to, of course.”

The little spark was everything Noctis needed to see, before he leaned down to steal another kiss from Prompto’s sweet lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not sure if Prompto knows what he's doing)
> 
> Don't worry, this wasn't the last chapter I've planed. But I decided it's the last of this arc.  
> As you might have realized their relationship has reached a new level. To avoid any weird suggestions regarding the rating I decided to take the further stories into another arc and set the rating there to M. It's not like it will be very specific or... mature, but due to the age gap... you know...  
> Also I thought ten would be a good count :D
> 
> So, for anyone reading this story, you have been warned. I have collected this one in a series where I will post the next arc as well.  
> I hope I'll see you there too ;)
> 
> Greetings  
> Koco

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho and thank you for reading!  
> What do you think about it? I would love to hear your feedback <3


End file.
